1. Field of the Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the invention are directed generally to the field of optical apparatus, methods, and applications thereof; more particularly, to chirped quasi phase-matched optical parametric amplifier/difference frequency generator (CQPM OPA/DFG)-based optical tuning methods, apparatus, and applications; and, most particularly to such methods and apparatus enabling rapid, non-mechanical wavelength tuning over a broad or ultra-broad laser output spectrum.
2. Related Art
Many applications involving lasers, including but not limited to optical countermeasures, spectroscopy, hyperspectral imaging, and ultrashort pulse generation and amplification are or would be critically enhanced by lasers capable of broad and rapid spectral tunability in the mid-IR (or other spectra), high spectral intensity, and/or high average power. These lasers would provide still further enhancement by being miniaturized, monolithic, all fiber or solid-state, compact, efficient, robust, and manufacturable from readily/commercially available components.
Northrop Grumman's Viper™ is a small, lightweight multi-band laser for infrared countermeasures (IRCM) applications. All Viper components, including all wavelength conversion and beam-forming optics, controller, and power supply fit in a 13-inch diameter by 2-inch high chassis, weighing less than 10 pounds making it currently the lightest laser available for IRCM applications.
The inventors have recognized that methods and apparatus providing the features and enhancements referred to herein above would be particularly advantageous and beneficial in the art. They have further recognized that especial advantages and benefits would accrue from methods and apparatus that provide relatively faster wavelength tuning over a broad spectrum enabled by non-mechanical wavelength tuning as provided by the embodied invention.